ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Extreme
Information Profile Ring Name: "Lord Nazi" Chris Extreme Birthdate: June 16, 1982 Age: 25 Hometown: Some shitty town in California or Germany Height/Weight: 6'0"/223 lbs. Appearance: Skinhead with goatee, grayish blue eyes, and a swastika scar on the left side of his chest above his heart; if he even has one. Ring Attire: white boxers, white socks Theme Music: Rammstein - "Sonne" Old Theme Music: Metallica - "No Leaf Clover" Wrestling Style: Dirty Brawler Movelist Finishing Move "THE COCK FACTOR" - Working up to his finisher, Chris rubs his genitalia and jerks on his cock throughout the match to get it hard and ready. Once atop the turnbuckle with his opponent in front of him, Chris spits in his opponent's face and pulls down his boxers. Whipping out his erect cock, he slaps it across his opponent's face. Following this, he leaps backward and drives his opponent's face into his stiff cock, poking their eye out with a facebuster. He follows up by pinning his blinded opponent. Trademark Moves 1. "Testicle Claw/Cunt Claw" - If his opponent is male, Chris locks his opponent's balls in his hand and stretches out his scrotum until he gives up. If his opponent is female, Chris stabs two of his fingers up her vagina repeatedly until she moans in pain and taps out. 2. "Balls Kick Stunner" - kick to the balls/cunt with imaginary balls, followed by a Stunner. 3. "Blitzkriegasm" - an air raid off the top rope... a quick Moonsault. 4. "The Curb Stomp" - outside of the ring, he forces opponent to bite the steel steps, then stomps on opponent's head. 5. Piledriver 6. Power Trip Powerbomb 7. Nazi German Suplex 8. Crotch Grab DDT 9. "Cock Thrusts" - bangs his opponent's face off of his crotch while standing up, giving the illusion that his opponent is giving him head. 10. "Nut Tap/Vagina Tap" - slaps opponent's crotch with the back of his hand. 11. Mounted Punching 12. Choking and Strangling 13. Eye Rakes and Eye Pokes Ring Entrance A giant globe of earth descends from up above. Chris Extreme's voice is heard shouting viciously in the background. DIE WHORES! DIE FAGGOTS! DIE NIGGERS! DIE SPICS! DIE CHINKS! DIE MUSLIMS! DIE JEWS! DIE JESUS! DIE GOD! DIE MOTHER EARTH! DIE HUMANITY DIE! The earth explodes into pieces revealing "Lord Nazi" Chris Extreme inside. The heavy metal tune of "Sonne" by Rammstein blasts over the speakers. Chris Extreme marches out, swastika scarred on his naked chest, and geared up in white boxers and white socks. To a roar of hateful boos, he swaggers down to the ring, spitting racial slurs and sacrilegious blasphemies at the crowd. Threatening fans in the front row by getting in their faces, he slowly enters the ring up the steel steps. Arrogantly he strides back and forth through the ring, teasing and taunting the fans some more before his match begins. Biography In his early days (2000-2001) before he became deranged, Chris Extreme went under the gimmick of Hyper Active, an innocent and blonde, spikey-haired kid who drank too much caffeine. He won his first World Title in 2000 by defeating Corey Page in a Cage Match in Maximum Risk Wrestling. After highlights of dying in Totally Wild Wrestling at the hands of "The Creep" Chris Carson, winning a World Title in World Wrestling Alliance, and winning a 10-Men Rumble Match in Continental Wrestling Federation, Chris joined New Era Wrestling at the end of 2001 and beginning of 2002. He aligned himself with corrupt owner, Reno Frost, beating down Corey Page with a lead pipe after defeating "Eternal Youth" in his final match and sending him into retirement. With his betrayal of Corey and union with Reno, Chris joined the darkside. Reigning as the first NEW World Champion, Chris feuded with wrestlers like Adora, Tony Millennia, Andrew Ashton, and Adam Cameron. Winning his feuds, Chris's popularity, reputation, and shared power with the owner made him a Godlike entity, and he got in the pants of superdiva and goddess, Morgana, having a dysfunctional, sexual relationship with her for quite some time. He even impregnated her and they had a son named Julius. Over time, all the glory had gotten inside of Chris Extreme's head, and under unbearable emotional stress from his girlfriend Morgana, he finally hit rock-bottom. He told Reno off and quit NEW, and Morgana left him in the middle of the night for cold war rival, Timothy Ashton. In months of reclusion and without seeking help for his personal problems, Chris eventually became insane, adapting to the idealogy of Nazism and would later self-inflict a swastika scar on his chest above his heart to make his beliefs public. He returned one last time to NEW in December of 2003, where he humiliated himself by opening up to the world about his dark sexual fantasies. He offended the federation so much that his former friend, owner Reno Frost, stripped him of his Legend status in dirty fashion, holding his personal issues above business. Soon after, Chris went back into solitude. He felt embarrassed, bullied, broken down, and defeated. Committing every sin in his epic wrestling career: pride, lust, greed, envy, wrath, sloth, and alcoholic gluttony, Chris thought it was fitting to return by joining Sin Wrestling in the summer of 2005. After a year and a half of wallowing in the depression of dead memories, he avoided his desire to commit suicide by returning to the ring as a new inspiration. Inspired by the nostalgia of his past, Chris set his mark in Corey Page's Sin Wrestling by capturing the World Title while surviving a battle between all former World Champions and hall of famers -- the Sentinels of Insanity -- at Glorfying Lust. When all seemed hopeless for the Nazi, his Master Race army debutted, saving him and fighting off the SoI attacks. Finally, Chris introduced the Cock Factor (a nude Fear Factor) and bounced Zimdela Brudon's face off his cock to regain his precious. After having his World Title vacated at Vanity 2 in a poor decision made by his arch nemesis, Corey Page, Chris was murdered a second time by "The Creep" Chris Carson at Illusions on Halloween night of 2005, being tucked away in a casket and driven off a cliff. A year later in 2006, he returned from his second death to reopen Sin Wrestling as fake Corey Page with plastic surgery, even hosting a Chris Extreme Memorial Show in his honor. The real Corey Page returned and defeated him in an Auschwitz Prison Death Match at Illusions 3, reclaiming ownership and sending Chris back into exile. Coming back to Sin Wrestling to kill Santa Claus with a Cock Factor after he gave Morgana to Sin Wrestling as a gift, Chris Extreme begin to defeat all the minorities in SW -- from Johnnyboy the Mexican to Monty Stice and Ali Khadafi the blacks -- and even killed both Ali Khadafi and Flame at Over-The-Top-Rope 3. At the same event, and fittingly on Valentine's Day, Chris and his ex-girlfriend, Morgana, were named co-winners of the battle royal and Sin Trophy. In the main event, Chris molested World Champion, Nikita, and Morgana with Cunt Claws, and hit a Cock Factor on Nikita, but in the end came up short as Morgana pinned Nikita to win the World Title. Valentine's Day ended with Chris destroying his ex-lover with a steel chair to ruin her celebration, along with her wifey, Adora. Setting the ring and arena ablaze in rage, and standing over the wifeys, Sin Wrestling and his career came to an end... again. But oddly enough, he's back... AGAIN, kind of, to Cock Factor random assholes and bitches. Stats Record New Era Wrestling Wins: 19 Losses: 8 Matches: 27 Sin Wrestling Wins: 19 Losses: 9 Matches: 28 Combined Overall Wins: 38 Losses: 17 Matches: 55 List of wins over wrestlers Acid Action Jackson Adam Cameron (2) Adora (2) AJ Collins Ali Khadafi Andrew Ashton (4) Angel Arran Hayden Buck Travis Casanova (2) Chico Loco Corey Ashton (2) Corey Page (2) Crow Danny Polar (2) David Lunar (2) Dread Flame Gwenivere Jordan Jake Devins Jamie Williams Jeff Evans (2) Jimmy Luciano Johnnyboy Jonathan Collins Konstantin Bryzgalov Kou Bishop (2) Kyle Rayner (2) Los Gringo X Lucas Knight Lucius Pendragon Matt Miller Matt Salensky Mike Phantasy (2) Miss Kink Monty Stice Morgana Pete Ebdon Santa Claus Sebastian York Shawn Samson Slash Tannon (2) Stryker Graff Tony Millennia (5) Tony Star Trevor Wrath Trigere Zimdela Brudon List of losses against wrestlers Adam Cameron Adora (2) Andrew Ashton Chris Carson (4) Chris Staggs Corey Page David Lunar Gwenivere Jordan Jamie Williams (2) Laz Kennedy Morgana (4) Tony Millennia List of special matches won World Title matches (7) Handicapped (4) Cage (2) Table (2) Hardcore Rules 10 Man Battle Royal Over-The-Top-Rope Battle Royal Nude (handicapped lumberjacks w/ leather straps) Hide and Seek Morgana's Bedroom Naughty vs. Nice Hanging Noose Match Mexican Cafeteria Brawl List of special matches lost World Title matches (3) Casket (2) Cage Hardcore Rules Art of War Rumble Auschwitz Prison Deathmatch (2) Championships SW World Title SW Lust Title SW Platinum Title NEW World Title (2) NEW North American WWA World Title MRW World Title MRW National Title CWF European Title Awards Sin Wrestling #1 on weekly rankings (7) Newcomer of the Month Wrestler of the Month (3) Heel of the Month (6) Feud of the Month (7) Match of the Month (6) Newcomer of the Year (2005) Most Hated of the Year (2005, 2006) Finisher of the Year (2005) Match of the Year (2006) Feud of the Year (2005, 2006) Moment of the Year (2005, 2006) Awful Moment of the Year (2006) 2007 Sin Trophy (co-winner: Morgana) Hall Of Famer Other Feds WWA Legend NEW Legend (stripped) Match History Old Feds These are the best matches from his unarchived rookie days. None of these matches have been attributed to his overall win/loss record. Maximum Risk Wrestling October, 2000: Flaming Tables Match for #1 Contender "Hyper Active" Chris Extreme def. Action Jackson October 31, 2000: Halloween Hell PPV - Cage Match for World Title "Hyper Active" Chris Extreme def. "Eternal Youth" Corey Page © Totally Wild Wrestling December, 2000: New Beginning PPV - Casket Match "The Creep" Chris Carson def. "Hyper Active" Chris Extreme Continental Wrestling Federation Spring, 2001: 10 Man Rumble for European Title Chris Extreme def. 9 wrestlers World Wrestling Alliance Summer, 2001: World Title Match Chris Extreme def. Acid New Era Wrestling (version 1) December 29, 2001: Breakout Pilot - Main Event Chris Extreme def. Corey Page *After the match, Chris unites with owner, Reno Frost, and beats down Corey with a lead pipe, sending him into retirement. January 5, 2002: Breakout - Battle Royal for #1 Contender Chris Extreme def. Morgana, Matt Miller, David Lunar January 19, 2002: Breakout - Tag Team Match Chris Extreme, Morgana, Adora, Tony Millennia def. Andrew Ashton, David Lunar, AJ Collins, Angel January 27, 2002: DOWNFALL - World Title Match Chris Extreme def. Andrew Ashton February 2, 2002: Breakout - World Title Match Adora def. Chris Extreme © *defeats Adora © in an immediate rematch ordered by Reno Frost. February 16, 2002: Breakout - Tag Team Match Adora & Tony Millennia def. Chris Extreme & Reno Frost February 24, 2002: COUNTERSTRIKE - World Title & North American Titles Match Chris Extreme (world) def. Tony Millennia (north american) March 2, 2002: Breakout - Tag Team Match Chris Extreme & Seraph def. Tony Millennia & Adam Cameron March 9, 2002: Breakout - Handicapped Match Chris Extreme def. Kou Bishop & Jake Devins *NEW shuts down and Chris Extreme vacates World Title. July 5, 2002: Breakout - Singles Match Chris Extreme def. Kou Bishop July 12, 2002: Breakout - Singles Match for #1 Contender Adam Cameron def. Chris Extreme *NEW shuts down again. Sin Wrestling May 29, 2005: Impulse - Singles Match Chris Extreme def. Dread June 5, 2005: Impulse - #1 Contender for Platinum Title Chris Extreme def. Danny Polar June 12, 2005: Impulse - Platinum Title Match Gwenivere Jordan © def. Chris Extreme *wrestled drunk in his boxers for the 1st time, screwed over by Zimdela Brudon distraction, Danny Polar interference, and Corey Page decision error. June 19, 2005: Impulse - Ultraviolence Match Chris Extreme def. Slash Tannon June 26, 2005: BLOOD BATH - Triple Threat Match for Platinum Title Chris Extreme def. Danny Polar & Gwenivere Jordan © July 10, 2005: Impulse - Platinum Title Match Chris Extreme © def. Tony Star July 17, 2005: Impulse - Elimination Match for #1 Contender Chris Extreme def. Mike Phantasy & Casanova July 24, 2005: Impulse - Triple Threat Match for Platinum Title Laz Kennedy def. The Bureaucrat & Chris Extreme © August 7, 2005: GLORIFYING LUST - Nude World Title Match Chris Extreme def. Zimdela Brudon © via first Cock Factor *The Sentinels of Insanity (Casanova, Draco, Gwenivere Jordan) whipped Extreme on the outside with leather straps, but Extreme fought them all off with help from Mike Phantasy, Dontam Dyce, & Johnny Legend debutting as his "Master Race." August 21, 2005: Impulse - World Title Match Chris Extreme © def. Slash Tannon August 28, 2005: Impulse - Hide and Seek Match Chris Extreme & Mike Phantasy def. Crow & Miss Kink September 4, 2005: Impulse - Morgana's Bedroom Match Chris Extreme def. Tony Millennia September 18, 2005: Impulse - Tag Team Match Chris Extreme & Cyber Trooper def. Casanova & Lucius Pendragon September 25, 2005: VANITY - Cage Match for World Title Chris Extreme © vs. Casanova - No Contest October 9, 2005: Impulse - Grudge Match "The Creep" Chris Carson def. Chris Extreme October 31, 2005: ILLUSIONS 2 - Casket Match "The Creep" Chris Carson def. Chris Extreme Sin Wrestling (return) October 31, 2006: ILLUSIONS 3 - Auschwitz Prison Deathmatch Corey Page def. Chris Extreme December 24, 2006: SANTA'S REVENGE - Naughty vs. Nice Match Chris Extreme def. Santa Claus January 9, 2007: Eternity - Handicapped Match Chris Extreme def. Streets of Bakersfield (Johnny Boy & Buck Travis) January 31, 2007: Eternity - Singles Match Chris Extreme def. Monty Stice February 14, 2007: OVER-THE-TOP-ROPE 3 - Noose Match Chris Extreme def. Flame *Ali Khadafi, originally booked in the match, had his black dick tied to the back of Extreme's white truck and dragged across Canada. After murdering Khadafi, Extreme used his black dick as a weapon to Cock Factor Flame and then hung and killed Flame as well. Over-The-Top-Rope Battle Royal Chris Extreme & Morgana named Co-Winners *Spilling to the outside together as the final two in a battle royal with 10 participants, Chris Extreme and Morgana were announced by Corey Page as co-winners of the Sin Trophy, and advanced to the main event. Triple Threat Match for World Title Morgana def. Chris Extreme & Nikita © *After using Cunt Claws on Nikita and Morgana, landing a Nazigasm moonsault on both of them, and Cock Factoring Nikita, Extreme came up short as Morgana pinned Nikita for the victory. After the match, Extreme destroyed both celebrating wifeys (Morgana & Adora) with a steel chair, before setting the ring and arena down on fire. Sin Wrestling (second return) July 13, 2007: 100 - Tag Team Match Chris Extreme & Sebastian York def. Pete Ebdon & Lucas Knight September 11, 2007: Back To School 4 - Mexican Cafeteria Brawl for Lust Title Chris Extreme def. Jimmy Luciano © & Sebastian York September 30, 2007: Eternity - Lust Title Match Chris Staggs def. Chris Extreme © & Mark Davis October 21, 2007: Eternity - Tag Team Match Morgana & "The Creep" Chris Carson def. Chris Extreme & Nikita October 31, 2007: ILLUSIONS 4 - Auschwitz Prison Deathmatch 2 for World Title Morgana def. Chris Extreme, "The Creep" Chris Carson, Nikita Roleplay Archive Sin Wrestling (2005-2007) New Era Wrestling (2001-2003) Links Message Board